A developing roller to be used for a developing device has been known which has a recess portion recessed inwards in a rotary shaft direction from an end surface of the developing roller (see JP-A-2009-145705). In this technology, the recess portion of the developing roller is hollow, so that heat can easily escape. Hence, it is possible to suppress a temperature of the developing roller from being increased.